


Storybrooke Knights

by obiwansbeard



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pride, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 - Day 7: Pride.</p><p>Henry Mills was the quarter-back for the 'Storybrooke Knights'. Her son, Regina thought proudly. Her son was representing Storybrooke in the state championships against the 'Augusta Eagles'. It didn't matter which team won, Regina would be proud of Henry, her little prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Really really short story. I'm sorry, I had to quickly rush it because it is SO late. Ok, rant over and again, I apologise. Thanks, and happy reading!

Regina and Emma were sitting in the bleachers of Storybrooke High School's football field. Usually, Regina would not attend any sporting events (Emma chose to go with Henry instead); she loathed sport as a whole if she was being truly honest, especially football. However, the only reason she was attending today was because Henry wished it - she had promised him - and also, the fact that it was the state championship match made it almost impossible to not go to, she was the mayor after all.

Henry Mills was the quarter-back for the 'Storybrooke Knights'. Her son, Regina thought proudly. Her son was representing Storybrooke in the state championships against the 'Augusta Eagles'. It didn't matter which team won, Regina would be proud of Henry, her little prince.

She smiled fondly at the thought, yes he had been little once, but not anymore. Her not-so-little prince was now all grown up, and was soon to be due in leaving the nest and falling into the pit of getting drunk and emptying his entire bank account in a week. Then, the whistle blew and here he was, her big strong boy; strutting out onto the field, and waving at his two mothers. God, she was so glad she had him for a son.

"Regina?" Emma's sweet voice withdrew her from her thoughts. "I brought you something." Regina looked to her, smiling brightly.

"Oh yes. Thank you, dear." Regina replied, opening the bag that Emma had just handed her. Her smile widened as she examined the contents: a chicken parmesan sandwich, onion rings, popcorn and a bottle of beer. "Thank you," She repeated.

"Yeah, Regina you just said that." Emma chuckled lightly and sat down beside the older woman.

Regina huffed playfully. "Well, forgive me if I'm not allowed to thank my wife for the beautifully prepared, yet probably heart-disease-causing, banquet that she just brought me."

"You're welcome, my queen." Emma placed a chaste kiss on the mayors lips. Regina loved it when Emma used her pet name - she was so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment, thanks!


End file.
